Un gran fin de semana
by Hasshi
Summary: ¿Qué aventuras viviran nuestros héroes de Ooo junto a la vampireza? en un...picnic


¡Hola compañeros! soy hasshi y bueno les traigo una historia de HDA espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia y todo su contenido no me pertenecen sino a Pedleton Ward,solo mi imaginación juega con diversas historias y con los carácteres.

* * *

**Un Gran Fin de semana  
**

El extraordinario país de Ooo,un lugar dónde alguna vez habitaron esos extintos seres llamados humanos,aparte de muchas cosas que en este tiempo remoto,no había por diversas circunstancias,pero si habían muchas cosas originales y a las que alguna vez llamaron mitológicas e inexistentes pero que luego de una estrepitosa bomba nuclear destinada a cambiar el sentido del mundo,habitaban gente gominola,chicles e incluso ¡un reino hecho de dulces!.

Un mundo cambiado radicalmente para convertirse en una tierra llena de troles,gigantes,elfos y brujas,la magia ya no formaba parte de la imáginación de un niño pequeño únicamente,si no, daba vida a sus habitantes y los mantenía a salvo de cualquier ataque,la ciencia también hacía progresos,cada vez más grandes por parte de los muchos doctores que habitaban el continente pero sin embargo,muchas cosas se perdieron en el pasado.

Se podrían contar espeluznantes historias sobre humanos descontrolados por las radiaciones o familias devorandose entre si pero en este momento preferimos viajar u

nos cuantos años más en el tiempo para descubrir el fruto de todo este post-apocalíptico y nuevo mundo.

Pues el día era muy agradable,los pajaros cantaban,los animales estaban en paz y armonía, el Sol relucía potentemente en el cielo y nuestros heroes y protagonistas de esta historia andaban cargados de varios trastos a los hombros en busca de nuevas aventuras,con la única diferencia que esta sería diferente,se podría describir como...¿menos acción y más hablar? quizás...

Como se decía los dos iban caminando hacía casa de una gran amiga de ambos,Marceline Abadeer,la temida reina vampiro,hija de Hunson Abadeer el gobernador o seamos más realistas el dictador de la Nochesfera,ella era descrita como amante de la música y de su querido bajo-hacha,las botas rojas y vestimente de estilo rebelde.

Finn y Jake habían organizado un tipo de picnic junto a un pequeño bosque para que la vampireza no tuviera que ir usando su sombrilla todo el día para cubrirse de la mortal luz solar,se lo habían propuesto para pasar el rato juntos ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacían.

Decidieron no invitar a la princesa bublegum ya que seguramente estaba ocupada con algún "asunto real" tal y como ella les había dicho.

Por el camino el elástico perro se puso a silvar y su hermano lo imitó para entretenerse.

-Jake¿estás seguro que lo que llevas no te pesa mucho?-pregunto preocupado el humano,sabía que su hermano todavía era joven pero no devería hacer tantos esfuerzos.

-¡Claro que no!¿ya me ves como un viejo?-preguntó con finjido enfado.

-No es eso,es solo que contando que llevamos: mantas,comida,una sartén,tu mini-cocina y viola,ropa de recambio,espada,sacos de dormir,un botiquín ¡y tu solo me has dado una manta para cargar te vas a fracturar la espalda y ahí si que tendrás que empezar a usar bastón!

-Imposible soy supermega hermoso y fuerte-Dijo soltando una risa y mostrando unos abdominales hechos con sus poderes.

-Pues tu supermega hermosura creo que se te acabará cuando andes con dolores de espalda y me andes diciendo: "¡Finn estoy maliiito!"-Dijo imitándolo.

-¡Hey que yo no tengo esa cara¡-Lo miró con desagrado ya que había puesto una cara arrugada y fea.

-¡Jajajaja! creo que ese día no te miraste al espejo hermano-Finn se sujetaba la barriga por el fuerte ataque de risa que le había dado en ese momento.

-Jaja que risa me da,ahora si que no te daré nada-Giró la cara molesto-tu eres aún un bebé,debes cargar las cosas que sean para tu edad.

-Tu también abuelo-Rió con intensionada malicia.

-¡De viejo nada! ¡Te reto a una carrera a hasta la casa de Marceline con todo este cargamento y te demostraré que Jake el perro no es VIEJO!-El perro le empezó a punzar con el dedo en el pecho de manera desafiantea la que finn respondió ofreciendole su mano para sellar la competición.

-¡Hecho!-se dieron la mano y empezaron la cuenta.

Y dijeron a unísono- Uno...dos...y...!TRES¡-El humano salió disparado con su querida sábana y Jake tomó una forma gigante y intentó alcanzarlo,cosa que consigió. Pero afalta de aire el peli-rubio no se quiso dar por vencido y sigió corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.  
Los dos estaban muy igualados hasta que el perro se tropezó con un caracol que extrañamente no le pasó nada y salió rodando montaña a bajo.

-¡JAKE¡-Se asustó por su hermano ahora pelota de circo.

-¡Aaaah¡-Gritó asustado-¡Por Glob que alguien me pareee!

-¡Aaaah¡-Gritó asustado-¡Por Glob que alguien me pareee!-estaba por chocar contra una gran roca grisácea que formaba parte de las entrada a la cueva de Marceline.

El perro rodando consiguió las fuerzas para girar hacia la derecha logrando su cometido,por suerte el choque se puedo prevenir al esquivar al inerte a lo lejos venía corriendo para ayudarlo.

-¡Jake¡-Se arrodilló delante de el buscando alguna herida que se pudiera haber hecho,pero para su felicidad lo único que tenía era mareo de las tantas vueltas dadas.

-¿Eh..?¿y mi bastón?¿Eh ganado?-Dijo el pobre con la cabeza dándole vueltas.

-¿bastón?¡jajajaja!,si me has ganado y demostrado que eres todo un atleta-Le daba muchas gracias al hablar con su hermano ene se estado.

-¡Te lo dije!

-Venga vamos a recoger las cosas que Marceline debe estar esperándonos.

-¿Cómo que recoger?-El adormilado Jake miró trás de si descubriendo todas las cosas desparramadas por el suelo-oh demonios.

-¡Yo te ayudo¡...y llevaré muchas cosas más que tu y no podrás impedirlo-Le gritó como si de un psicópata se tratase.

-Ni hablar-Riendo se fué a ayudar a Finn para terminar antes y dirigirse de una vez a casa de la vampira.

* * *

Intentaré actualizar seguido,me despido.


End file.
